To Kill A Mocking Bird
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: They were brought together over To Kill A Mocking Bird. And they were torn apart in ways no one could imagine.


**To Kill A Mocking Bird**

By:

**no tears left to cry**

Once upon a time I believed in happily ever after. I thought that one day I would find it and I would be happy. I would have the white picket fence with a two story house where I would raise a family with the man I loved. I used to dream when I was a little girl of the perfect wedding. Me dressed up in a fancy white dress and my prince charming waiting at the altar for me to take his hand. And we would seal our union with a kiss and walk down the isle as a married couple.

He was amazing. His eyes a deep onyx that seemed to look deep into your soul. I loved spending hours just looking into his eyes. His hair, his stupid chicken ass body should have been a body of a god. It was like a piece of art sculpted by the hands on an expert. And it hurt to know it was never me that would get to hold him. Run my fingers through his hair and watch as it falls like silk. It would never be me.

We had meet by accident. I was in line at the library checking out a copy of _To Kill A Mocking Bird_for my English class. He came walking by his nose buried in some book. At first look I thought he was an ordinary guy, but when he looked up and our eyes locked I know he was far from ordinary. I almost dropped my book bag on the floor when he nodded at me. Then and there I knew he would be mine.

~ 1 ~

The second time I saw him I was walking down the hall in my high school to get to class. I was running late as always. As I waited for the attendance man to write my late pass, I saw him walk in through the doors. He had a bored look on his face. He had on a pair of dark black jeans that covered a pair of black combat boots. He had on a plain shirt that had a few button at the top. The first two were open. Over his shoulder was a strap that ran down to the black and red messenger bag hanging at his side. He looked around and when his eyes fell on me and he smiled, I thought I was going to faint right then and there.

Beside him was another man. He didn't look that old. He was dressed for sucess in a black taylored suit with a crimson colored tie. His long hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he had eyes just like the boy beside him. He nodded in my direction and they went into the office. And I left for class.

~ 2 ~

The third time I saw him, I finally learned his name. It was going around school about the new guy. He had so many fangirls by the end of his first day. I couldn't blame them, he was something else. I was hiding away in a private corner of the schools library. My nose deep in a copy of _To Kill A Mocking Bird_. I was at the part when Jem and Scout were leaving the school after the play. I heard the door to the library slam and I looked up. There leaning against the wall of the library was none other than the boy that I had seen twice before.

He dared a look out the window of the door. I couldn't tell what he was looking for, but I had a good guess. He was avoiding his fangirls. He sighed and looked around. His eyes stopped on me. I could feel my cheeks flush with color and I looked back down and tried to read again. I almost succeeded... when someone sat next to me. I knew it was him. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and I could have swore my heart stopped. He was even more breath taking close up.

"What are you reading?" he asked, eyeing my book. I swollowed and help the book up, not trusting my voice. He looked it over. "A timeless classic." he said. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Do you like to read?" I asked. My voice felt weak in my throat.

"Sometimes." He said and pulled out a book from his mesanger bag laying at his feet. It was a well worn copy of _To Kill A Mocking Bird_. He grinned at me and I grinned back. He then took the book and cracked it open and started to read. I swear I could have sat there forever and watched his eyes roam over the pages. I went back to my book and didn't look up intill I felt someone watching me. When I looked up I meet his onyx eyes with my own jade ones.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said to me.

"Sakura Haruno." I replied back.

He was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling us to go to our next class. He gathered this stuff. "It was nice talking to you Sakura."

I blushed. "I enjoyed talking to you too." He smiled and left the library without another word.

~ 3 ~

A week later we meet again in the library in our corner. Now instead of it being my corner, it was our corner because we would always spend lunch in the library talking and reading. I would not have it any other way. I enjoyed spending time with Sasuke and he enjoyed not having to worry about them finding him. None of them had ever stepped foot into the library. I doubt that most of them could read.

Now as we sat in our corner, I could tell that something was wrong with Sasuke. He couldn't stop figiting. I sighed and looked up from my book.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, hoping I hadn't done anything to offend him.

"No... Its just.. Can I ask you something?" I could tell my the way her stuttered that he was nervous.

"Sure." I said.

"You know Naruto right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Do you... Do you think he's cute?" I just stared at him. It couldn't be true. Sasuke can't be gay. No! Not my prince charming!

"Why?" It felt like my throat was closed off. He shifted around and kept his eyes on the floor.

"I think he is..." He blushed a deep scarlet. He reminded me of Hinata.

"Sasuke... Are you..." I couldn't figure out how to phrase the last part without it sounding offensive.

"Yes." He muttered. "I hope this won't change things between us." He told me.

"Don't worry. It won't." I forced a smile and the bell rang.

"Thanks for understanding." He smiled and left the room. I felt heartbroken sitting there in our corner all alone.

~ 4 ~

That was on a Friday. We didn't talk or anything over the weekend, but I knew something had changed. And when I went back to school Monday I knew what it was. When I walked in the school that morning I saw them. They were sitting next together and Naruto's hand was resting on Sasuke's knee. And they were leaned in close to each other. A light flush covered their cheeks. Then they came close together and there lips gently grazed one another.

If I could have, I would have turned tail and ran right then and there. But I couldn't because after the brief brushing of lips Sasuke looked up and saw me. He motioned for me to come over. I wanted to go over to them... And I didn't. In the end my feet made the choice for me. Against my will, I walked over and sat next to Sasuke and smiled liked everything was alright.

It had been three long and painful months since Sasuke had come to town. He' still with Naruto and I'm still stuck on the sidelines with fake smiles. Who ever would have guessed I would be the girl who didn't get the guy. I may seem like a bookworm that read to much, but I always got the guy. Now... The guy I wanted only wanted me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

~ 5 ~

And now we're sitting here out by the late watching the sun set. For once it was just Sasuke and me. Naruto had been grounded for failing some test. I didn't care as long as I steal a few minutes alone with Sasuke. It was wonderful to be alone with Sasuke.

We had driven out to the lake in Sasuke's car. Now we were both laid out on the sand, watching the sun go down. In the distance I could hear thunder rumble. Dark clouds were coming from the west.

"Sasuke?" I ask. He looks over at me.

"Yeah?" I can't help but stare into his dark onyx eyes. In every single way he should be a god, not a mortal man.

"Do you ever wish you could change something?" He looks at me for a moment. Then he goes back to staring at the setting sun.

"Yes. I wish I could have stopped my parents from being killed." I nodded and thought back to when he told me that his parent's had been killed by a drunk driver when he was five.

"You were only five. You couldn't have stopped that from happening." I whisper to him softly. I could see him nod slightly.

"I still wish I could have done something."

"I know."

I could hear him sigh and sitting up. "Sakura?" I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled at me. "You didn't judge me and you've stuck by my side. And for that I thank you."

I smile at him. "No thanks needed. That's what I'm here for." He grins and gets to his feet.

"Ready to head home?" He dust the sand off his jeans and looks at me. I nodded and he helps me up. "Race you to the car." He says. We take off. We run over the sand and back to the parking lot where his car is parked. Its times like this that I really do feel happy.

~ 6 ~

It all happened so fast. I didn't know what had happened at first, but now I can. Its all so terrible. So much pain. So much hurt. All because I was going to fast in the rain. Now I remember everything that happened. Even after so much time has passed.

The memory of blood running like small rivers over the wet road is burned into my mind. I know I'll never forget that. Killing your best friend is not something you'll ever forget.

It had started to rain after we had left the lake. We were laughing and singing along to the radio. She had a smile on her face. She looked happier than I'd seen her in awhile. I knew she was in love with me, but I couldn't love her back. At least not the love that she wanted.

I had looked over at her for a split second. And that was all it took. I didn't realize that I was going way to fast. Or that the turn was closer than I had thought. The car skidded on the wet surface of the road as I tried to control the car. I knew somewhere deep down that I wasn't going to be able to correct the car. Then we flipped. Once. Twice. Three times and landed upside down. Glass was everywhere.

I looked over at her. I felt my heart skip a beat. Her head was twisted at an unnatural angle. Her eyes were still open. Jade eyes once so full of life now seemed dead. Blood ran from many different cuts on her body. The most coming from a deep gash on the side of her neck. It painted her face red.

After what seemed like forever I realized I needed to get out of the car and get help. As I undid my seat belt and crawled out of the car I didn't want to admit that she was gone. But I knew she was. When I was free another car had stopped and a man was getting out. He ran over to where I was laying on the ground. He was trying to get me to talk while he dialed 9-1-1. The man helped me away from the car and sat me on the side of the road and went to see if someone else was in there. He didn't try to free her. He knew she was dead.

~ 7 ~

Its been ten years since that night. Naruto and I still have an on and off again relationship. He knows I that I blame myself for what happened. He tells me that its not my fault, but I can't stop myself.

Inside I know that I am the reason that Sakura died. That I, Sasuke Uchiha killed my best friend.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would never have left Sakura. And I also do not own_ To Kill A Mocking Bird_. **

**Not sure where this came from. I've been working on it for a while. I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for any and all mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Later!**


End file.
